Where it All Began
by SongSingnFanFicReadnPotterhead
Summary: Darren could make flames from his fingertips. Orchid could see into the lives of six other people against her will. Summer could talk to animals. Vivian could live under water. Zach could sense things no one else could. This is why they are special. This is why they keep secrets.
1. Introductions

It was the fifth year of fear when they all sat in a circle in an empty classroom and introduced themselves. The five students and Professor Fink. Fink went first, showing them what to do and say when their respective turn came. He told the students to hide nothing. They all obeyed, trusting in each other to never share these secrets with anyone. Darren went first.

"Uhm, hello. My name is Darren Hemmingway. I am a fifth-year Gryffindor and I can... I was born in a burning building. Amidst the destruction and death, I was the life brought. But my life came with a price. My living was never supposed to happen, I was supposed to die in my mother's womb. But here I am. Here I am..." He paused a second and swung his head down in silence. He lifted it again after a moment and pushed his black curly bangs away from his face. His face was red and his brow furrowed. "Here I am, orphaned and cursed! With no one but the devil on my side!" He yelled in frustration. He stood and lashed out at a nearby stand, fire bursting from his hands as if they were flamethrowers. after the fact, he turned to us. "This is my curse: a short temper accompanied with the gift of total destruction. My name is Darren Hemmingway and I can make fire with my hands."

They all stared at him in silence, giving him a moment to himself, to cool down. Next was Orchid.

"Ahem. Hello, I am a sixth-year Slytherin named Orchid Kelsey. You may know me as the slut, the skank, the bitch from Slytherin. Before I say anything, though, I would like to start a clean slate with a new group of people. I have lost every one of my friends through the course of my actions over the past five years, not to mention my family. I regret every moment. But what I regret most of all is that I never told anyone my secret. The fact that I can see into the lives of other people. Six people other than myself. They are all complete strangers whom I have never met. I see things I do not wish to. I see through the eyes of strangers what love, jealousy, torture, abuse, betrayal, and even murder looks like. And I do not know their names. They don't know that I know what they do every moment of every day. So, my name is Orchid Kelsey and I have seen everything."

The circle let the dust settle for a moment before it was the next person's turn to confess. His name was Zachary.

"My name is Zachary Williams, and feel free to call me whatever you like. I am a third-year Ravenclaw and I sense things no one else can." He was very to the point about the confession. "I have a sixth sense. I call it 'knowing'. You name it and I can probably sense it. I sense lies, noises through brick walls, movement across a castle. I can tell what you are thinking. This gift haunts me in the sense that I rarely sleep. I can hear the movements of hundreds of students and professors and sometimes I hear their dreams. Their thoughts are so loud... It is a gift and a curse, but nonetheless, I am Zachary Williams and I know more than I should."

It struck them dumb how a boy so young, only a third year, was so haunted. Next was Summer.

"Hey, my name is Summer Scott. I am a Hufflepuff in fourth year and I can talk to animals. Any kind of animal. They understand me on more than just the literal level. Animals are my only friends. I know, it sounds weird, right? A Hufflepuff with no friends. Yet here I am. But I did have a friend once, before I came to Hogwarts. We had been friends for years, and I thought that it was time to reveal myself to her. My true self. She did not accept me. Oh, how I wish to remember what friendship feels like. I see it all around me, but my friends hide in shadows and we never speak in public places. My name is Summer Scott and my only friends are animals."

They could practically feel her loneliness as they all sat in silence. Last was Vivian.

She coughed. "My-my name is Vivian Hawkes and I am a Gryffindor fifth-year. I think it might be better to show you than to tell you my ability." She stood and walked over to a corner, mustering up the courage to reveal herself. Once she was ready, she pointed her wand at her face and muttered something. She turned back to the circle, her face now tinted blue-green and shiny with scales. Her hand went to her hairline on her forehead. She pulled back her perfect blonde locks, apparently a wig, to reveal long tentacle-like hair. The trademark hair of a mermaid. "I am half-mermaid. You have no idea how long I have hidden this from even my dearest friends." She stole a glance towards Darren, who seemed positively calm. "So, what with my being a mermaid and all, I can breathe underwater. I can't really demonstrate in here, but once you see me under water, you can tell. So, yeah. That's me. Vivian Hawkes, half-mermaid."

After Vivian had re-charmed her face to hide the scales and put her wig back on, Fink dismissed them all and told the students that they had exceeded his expectations for a first meeting. The only reason they shared as much as they did, though, is only because they needed someone to tell. Keeping secrets isn't easy. None of them really knew what the meeting was about, though. Why had they called the students all together? Students from all across the spectrum, what did they need _them_ for?

* * *

All five of the students returned to their dorms and sat in silence.

As Orchid walked into the Slytherin Common Room, people teased her, pestered her about where she had been. Perhaps snogging another Gryffindor? Or maybe seducing a professor? They will never know the truth. She went to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Zach moved silently into the Ravenclaw Common Room and sat down on a seat near the fireplace, which was currently burning bright blue. No one bothered even looking in his direction. He had his world he lived in 24/7. He was left to sense things he shouldn't, had no right to. But he did anyway, he had no choice. Eventually, the sun had risen and a new day had begun, Zach having not a blink of sleep, as usual.

Summer clumbered into the Hufflepuff Common Room, drawing unwanted attention when she walked in. People just stared at her as she passed them on her way to her dorm room. She reached it without being spoken to. Checking around her room, she saw that the coast was clear and proceeded to open the window, letting in a tawny owl about the height of her forearm. They talked until Summer heard footsteps, which wasn't very long at all. She positioned herself casually in her bed just in the nick of time. She just so happened to share a dorm with the girl who was dating her brother. she was three years younger than he, and Summer was beyond jealous of the attention she got. Summer pretended to sleep, but eventually let herself go into the blackness of dreams.

Vivian walked into the Gryffindor Common Room with Darren, drawing some suspicious eyes, but not many. It was a known fact that Vivian and Darren were nearly siblings. The had known each other forever. They went over and talked with their group of friends until everyone had gone to bed. Vivian and Darren were left alone in the dark. Without a word, the two separated and went up their own staircases to their own dorms. Vivian fell asleep dreaming of Darren. Darren fell asleep dreaming of fire.

* * *

**If anyone wants to read more, please tell me, or this will be the only installment.**

**P.S. Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley will be in the story along with other chracters from the next generation, it won't be entirely OCs.**


	2. Chapter 1: Monday Mornings

**Chapter 1: Monday Morning**

"Hey, Vivian, come in here and help me with this!" shouted Victoire, one of Vivian's closest friends.

Vivian walked into the restroom adjacent to the dorm and helped Victoire decide how she was to fix her hair. Not even Victoire knew of Vivian's secret. They chatted about different things as they talked about her hair. In the end, Victoire chose to curl her hair and leave the strawberry blonde locks to fall on her shoulders. Victoire offered to help Vivian with her hair, but she gracefully declined, knowing that if she had accepted, her wig would no longer be a secret. And so they left the dorm in their robes to eat breakfast.

The air that morning had a slight chill to it and gave Vivian goosebumps, her skin not craving cold air, but warm water. She and Victoire sat with the other girls in their dorm and ate biscuits with gravy in near silence due to the lack of energy that is often associated with Monday mornings. Vivian didn't really eat, though. There was no salad or seafood or bacon, so she just picked at her plate while the others enjoyed their meals. At one point in the breakfast, her eye caught that of Darren's, and he motioned his head as to say "Let's ditch this popsicle stand." Vivian quickly excused herself, gathered her things, and left with Darren.

They went to the library before classes started so they could both grab some books. Plus, the library is an excellent place to have private conversations.

"How did you sleep last night?" Vivian asked Darren.

"Same as always." He replied, looking away.

Vivian cleared her throat and changed the subject. "We have Quidditch practice today, right?"

"Yeah, after classes but before dinner."

Vivian nodded.

"Speaking of which," Darren continued, "I need to ask your opinion on something."

"On what thing."

"Do you think that having Dominique on the team is really... a good thing? I mean, I know she's Victoire's sister and all, but she's got something I like to call a bad attitude."

This was perhaps the fifth time he had asked her opinion on this in the past week, and her answer was always the same.

"Darren, Dominique has talent. Talent that we need on our team, regardless of what attitude she has. Plus, if she gets kicked off the team, one, Victoire probably won't talk to me, and two, Dominique will come after you because she knows you don't like her."

Darren nodded like he always did when Vivian makes a good point. "I guess you're right." And the conversation had ended.

The two of them walked to their first class, Charms, together. Vivian would steal glances at Darren as they walked, him not noticing. He had beautiful amber eyes and jet black hair, his nose slightly larger than all the other boys. Vivian knew his face like the back of her hand, but she couldn't stop looking.

* * *

Orchid woke up with a start. Her dreams the night before consisted of nothing but the nightmares of others.

She got out of bed, made herself look half-decent, and walked down the corridors to find a cupboard. She didn't normally eat breakfast as to avoid being seen by other people. Being seen by other people would eventually lead to name-calling. Which would eventually lead to physical violence. So she avoided that.

She found the cupboard by the 2nd floor boys lavatory and situated herself so she was comfortable. After about five minutes, she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find a small fifth year holding out a few galleons. She welcomed him in and locked the door shut, turning off the light. She then did what she did "best", according to everyone in Slytherin. After seven minutes, she kicked him out and threw his bag out with him. She stayed in the cupboard, crying until it was time for class.

Why did she do this to herself? Why did she torture herself for the benefit of others? It's not like she needed the money and she definitely didn't need the teasing to continue. So why did she fuel the flame?

Orchid did all these things simply because it was a distraction. A distraction from the lives of others and the things other people have seen and done.

Orchid went to Transfiguration after wiping her face of all tears.

* * *

Zach waited for the sun to rise before going to his dorm and changing into his school robes.

He was the first to breakfast, as usual. He began to eat a biscuit in the near silence of the morning, the only noises being the birds chirping. Even though he was inside, he knew already that the air outside was a bit nippy and that a group of about five Gryffindors were about to storm into the Great Hall and will potentially raise quite a ruckus. He was right.

Eventually the Great Hall was filled with people who actually ate breakfast, which included most of Ravenclaw. A girl sat across from him, perhaps the girl who ever really talked to him at all. Her name was Rose Weasley. She asked how Zach was feeling and spoke of that day's classes along with how the air was chilly that morning. All the while, Zach nodded as he looked at her face, her arm, her hair. She was a chatterbox, that one. Good thing, as Zach was too distracted with the noises of Monday mornings (or rather the lack of), the smells of the biscuits and gravy, and the uncanny feeling that someone was doing something they probably shouldn't. He had that feeling all the time.

The time came when he and Rose walked to Charms together and, just before they stepped in, Rose gave Zach a comfortable, meaningful hug before she went off to sit with her dormmates. Zach did the same.

* * *

Summer woke up at just the right time, the birds outside telling her it was time to get ready for a beautiful Monday morning. Sometimes even Summer would admit that birds are a little _too_ cheery. For about five minutes, Summer stared at herself in the mirror next to her bed, examining her body. She had a slight chub layer around her entire body and had light brown hair atop her round head. She put on her robes and headed to the Great Hall.

She sat by herself at the end of the Hufflepuff table and ate more than usual. She left the Great Hall before everyone else so she could have time to go outside. As she stepped outside, however, a Slytherin boy slightly older than she stepped in her way. She tried to go around him, but he wouldn't let her. She asked him to please move, and he replied no. She finally looked him in the eyes.

"Look, Summer. We need to talk."

"And who are you, exactly?"

"You could say I'm your cousin, but that wouldn't be completely true. Not by blood. I know your secret, Summer Scott, and I share your dilemma."

Summer looked at him, wide eyed. How did he know?

"I know you have many questions and it is nearly time for classes, so meet me out by the statue near the lake before supper. The one where the squirrel greets you."

Summer knew which statue he spoke of and more particularly, the squirrel. "Yes, of course." She said to him, and he walked past her without another word.

Summer just stood there for a few minutes, gathering her thoughts regarding the Slytherin. She then remembered her original task and glanced at her watch. If she went to the willow tree now, she would miss class. She decided to greet Gabbers, the white mouse, after lunch. He might not be pleased with her, but she had no choice. So she made her way to Divination.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 2: Triangle Sandwiches

**Chapter 2: Triangle Sandwiches**

* * *

When lunchtime came around, Summer nearly sprinted to the Great Hall and grabbed some food, stuffing it into her bag. She nearly literally could not wait to talk to the Slytherin boy she had met earlier that same day. She grabbed two triangled sandwiches and put some chips in a napkin. She left the Great Hall without anyone stopping her, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

She reached the statue the boy had indicated as fast as she could, and found that she was alone. She put down her bag.

"Edith, it's Summer." She said to thin air, but she really meant to attract the attention of the squirrel that lived near here. "Come on out..."

Edith did not come on out, but Summer knew what game he was playing.

She sighed. "You can have a chip if you want one." She took out the napkin and unfolded it in front of her on the ground. The squirrel nearly immediately showed itself, grabbing a crisp chip which was far too large for its stomach. Actually, it looked like Edith was having trouble picking it up. After he took a bite, Edith looked at Summer and laughed in a chirpy voice.

Summer laughed, too. She put her hand in her bag to withdraw one of the sandwiches and found a few small bite marks on a corner. She looked around her bag and eventually at Edith, who at the moment was restraining a laugh. When Summer looked over, however, he could contain it no longer. He nearly dropped the chip from his hands he laughed so hard. Summer smirked at him. Edith was a mischievous one.

Edith swallowed. "So, what brings you here at this hour, Summer? Isn't the school day still in motion?"

"Yes, Edith, it is. But I have come not only to say hi to an old friend, but also because I..." Summer looked over her shoulder to see if the coast was clear. "I met a boy this morning. He told me to meet him here after lunch. I came early because I was eager to hear his words, Edith." Summer looked Edith seriously in the eyes. "He says he knows my secret."

Edith thought this over. "Yes, well I will enjoy his company and am eager to meet him." Edith took another bite of the chip and Summer took another bite of sandwich.

They chattered for about twenty minutes. Small talk, really. Catching up. It had been a long while since they had conversed.

That is when the Slytherin appeared. He made his presence known by being loud through cracking branches as he walked over. Finally, Summer and the Slytherin looked each other in the eyes, his a few inches above hers. "Summer."

"What is your name?" Summer asked him somewhat awkwardly. She wasn't very good at human interactions.

"I will tell you my name when I trust you. For now, refer to me as Dragos." Hissed the blonde Slytherin.

"Alrighty. So, tell me, Dragos. How do you know my secret?" Summer asked, sitting down.

"Let's just say, I've been observing you lately." Dragos followed her movement.

Summer nodded. "And why exactly have you been observing me?"

Dragos paused a second before replying. He stared forward, at nothingness. "Don't you find it weird how there is this one girl. A Hufflepuff, she is. And yet, she seems to have no friends? Never once has she sat with anyone at a meal. Never once has this girl been approached by anyone. Never once has anyone glanced her way." He turned to look her in the eyes. "Do you find that strange, Summer Scott?"

Summer squirmed where she sat. "Why are you so curious?" She inquired, refusing to make eye contact.

"Answer me."

She looked him in the eyes. "Yes, it is strange."

"Then what do you suppose sets her apart, Summer? Is it her social awkwardness? Her slight chubbiness? The fact that she doesn't have the best grades? No, no, and no. Hufflepuffs will accept anyone. Anyone but _you_, Summer Scott."

Summer was nearly beet red at this point. She said nothing.

"It's almost like this girl's invisible to the world..."

Summer felt her eyes begin to well with tears. He was hitting a soft spot with a club.

"Summer Scott, I am like you. I am invisible to the world. At least, the world in there." He gestured toward the school. "But not out here."

Summer looked up at him. "Wait, you don't mean to say..."

"I can speak to animals, Summer Scott. Edith, show yourself please."

As he spoke the words, Summer understood them even though she saw that they were not English. That's how she spoke. He really was like her.

Edith popped out from around the statue, smiling. "I'm glad you two have finally met."

Summer smiled. If Edith knew this boy and trusted him, then so should she.

* * *

Zach sat down next to Rose at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall and proceeded to fill his plate with chips and a sandwich triangle. Rose got only a few chips and some celery stalks.

Rose chattered on about courses and family and books. Zach was actually quite hungry, so he ate while she talked, nodding when necessary. This is how it normally was, the same thing every day. But things that constantly changed were the things Zach felt. Like the breeze, the conversations he knew he shouldn't listen to, and the constant feeling that someone was doing something that they shouldn't.

Zach was staring straight forward the entire lunchtime, but finally looked Rose in the eyes. She stopped talking when he did this, and he noticed her ears go slightly pink under her bright red hair. Zach felt his head stretching ever-so-slightly closer to hers, but as soon as he realized what he was doing, he pulled back and looked down at his empty plate.

The rest of the lunch was uneventful because Rose chose that moment to stop talking for good.

* * *

Orchid ate her lunch in the library. She sat in the same aisle every day, slumped up by the books at the end. She obtained her food through a House Elf named Gregor. Not the friendliest, but he did what she asked of him.

"Gregor? Are you there?"

A moment of silence followed. Then a grouchy house elf appeared around the bend with a brown paper bag and a hand stretched out, expecting something. Orchid proceeded to hand him two galleons in exchange for the lunch. He bowed to her and left, tucking the coins into his baggy sock.

Orchid sat down, checking if the coast was clear, which it always was. She chose this aisle specifically because no one would want to check out a book from it. It was the aisle containing the complete history of magical architecture. This library had _everything_.

She opened the bag and found the usual lunch: a sandwich, a bottle of pumpkin juice, and some chips. Orchid bit into the sandwich, again subconsciously checking if the coast was clear. By the time she had finished about half of her sandwich and some of her chips, she felt that she was not alone. She turned her head to find the one and only Darren Hemmingway.

At first he did not notice her, it seemed he was actually looking for a book. But he soon smelled the greasy chips and looked in Orchid's direction. It took him a second to realize who it was.

"You're Orchid, right?" Darren approached her kindly.

"What do you want?" She spit.

"What are you doing eating in here?" He replied quickly, sharply.

She shot him a nasty glance as if to say, "Like you don't already know."

He sighed and released his fists, trying to let his temper not get the best of him. "I'm sorry," he apologized. Darren walked over and sat down next to her. "I just wanted to know what about the History of Magical Architecture that you find so fascinating that you feel the need to spend your lunch surrounded by the subject." He smirked at her.

Orchid laughed a little, but paused for a second in realization. "That is the first time I've laughed in years."

Darren smiled, showing his white teeth. "Well it's an honor to make you laugh, Orchid."

She looked at him, a small smile appearing on her face. "You're different, Darren Hemmingway. There's something about you..."

He looked at her, his amber eyes kind and his black hair warm. Out of nowhere, Orchid hugged him. Darren was surprised at first, but hugged her back after a moment. She pulled back and looked him once more in the eyes, her grey eyes looking intently into his amber, she could feel his breath on her lips.

Orchid closed her eyes and pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Orchid shook her head. She picked up her bag lunch and offered Darren a chip, and he accepted gladly.

"So Darren, what brings you to the History of Magical Architecture section?"

"I need something for an essay."

"And what class requires an essay on such a subject?"

Darren paused and looked at Orchid. He laughed and said, "You got me. If any of my courses required an essay on this subject, I probably wouldn't be taking it."

"Then why are you here?" Orchid asked, smiling.

"I don't even know. Maybe because I needed to get away from everything, cool down."

"So your place of refuge is the History of Magical Architecture section."

"You could say that," Darren laughed.

* * *

"Have you seen Darren?" Vivian asked Victoire as they piled food onto their plates in the Great Hall.

Victoire shook her head and stuck her fork in the exotic-looking salad sitting in front of her.

"And where did you get that?" Vivian asked, gesturing towards the salad.

Victoire pointed her fork at a bowl down the table. _Man, that would be a quite a trek... I'll stick to baby carrots with ranch,_ Vivian thought lazily.

For a few minutes, the two of them sat in silence as they ate their vegetables. Until Vivian couldn't stand it.

"Hey, you know Dominique?" That was a stupid question, but she knew no other way to begin the conversation.

Victoire nodded as if to say, "Yeah, she's kind of my sister..."

"You know how she's on the Quidditch team?" Yet another stupid question followed by the same sort of nod from Victoire.

"Well, Darren thinks that she's..." Vivian paused, finding the proper way to phrase it. "A bad influence on the team."

Victoire paused and put her fork down dramatically. She spoke for the first time since they sat down. "You know what _I_ think, Vivian? I think that you let Darren influence your thoughts too much. I can't recall a situation in which you haven't agreed with him. And it's made me suspicious lately. You need to think on your own, Vivian. Stop letting him control your opinions."

Vivian opened her mouth to object, but Victoire cut her off. "And if my sister's position on the team is at stake, then I don't want to hear another word on the subject until you have sorted out your priorities."

Victoire stood and left Vivian to sit and think. Vivian sighed.

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 3: McGonagall's Ramblings

**Chapter 3: McGonagall's Ramblings**

* * *

Gryffindor Quidditch practice carried on, as usual, and without a hitch.

As all the Gryffindors began to leave the field, obviously on edge due to the attitude of a particular team member, Vivian pulled Darren aside so as to speak with him.

"Darren, I need to tell you something." She whispered to him as they continued to walk. She looked quite troubled, and Darren noticed. He nodded, pleading her to carry on.

"Uhm, well, how do I put this... I told Victoire about how no one on the team likes Dominique's attitude and how she's becoming something of a bad influence."

He nodded.

"And she exploded on me and..." Vivian chose to leave out the part about her thoughts being influenced by Darren's opinions. "And basically threatened our friendship."

"Vivian, I-" He paused and looked her in the eyes. Her mucky blue-green eyes could not compare to the sheer perfection of his amber eyes. "If your friendship with Victoire is at stake, then... then I won't suggest anything to our captain. I'll do my best to ensure that Dominique stays on the team." He winced at the last few words he uttered as if they were a punch to the gut.

"Thank you, Darren." Vivian said as she pulled him in for a hug. "This means a lot to me."

"I know it does."

* * *

After sitting at the Slytherin table alone at dinner for about forty-five minutes listening to McGonagall talk of "important" things, Orchid left and went back to the dorms. She decided to go to bed early that night (not because she was tired, but rather she didn't want to put up with the imbeciles she had the displeasure to share a House with).

Actually, Orchid quite hated sleeping because all it entailed was restless nights involving the nightmares of other people mixed with the things she had seen. So deciding to sleep over listening to imbeciles wasn't exactly a retreat in Orchid's case. But nonetheless, she dreamt.

In the dream, she saw through the eyes of the stranger she had nicknamed Kindling just for the fun of it. Although she could hear and see things these people did, she never caught other people utter their names, so she nicknamed them all so as to have some sort of terms for recognition.

Anyway, Kindling seemed as though he or she were underground, in a cave, perhaps. Kindling sat at a place of power, for there was a long aisle in front of him/her that seemed like the aisle before a throne, with people on other sides of it, eyes on Kindling. The aisle was bare, but soon enough a figure emerged, shrouded in a black robe with the hood over their head. As the hooded figure made its way down to the throne, silence had fallen. When it finally reached the foot of Kindling, it removed its hood. There stood a white-blonde girl, a couple of years younger than Orchid.

"Lord, I have news," spoke the young one. "News pertaining to your plans at Hogwarts."

"Tell me the news," Orchid felt the words come from Kindling's mouth.

The girl looked from her left to her right, as if to ask the court for privacy. Kindling waved their hand and the entire audience left the throne room.

"Speak."

"My mission is well under way," she said. "But complications have arisen."

"Get on with it."

"My position of authority is being threatened. Without it, sire, the mission cannot be fulfilled."

"Who threatens my plans? I will have them taken out of the picture, if necessary."

"It is two people, your majesty. The names, Vivian Hawkes and Darren Hemmingway."

Silence followed.

"Sovereign? What am I to do? They are too dangerous-"

"We will need to move on to the next step in the mission. We need to move on to the last phase."

"But sire, isn't that a bit premature? We are not yet ready-"

"Do you see another option? If you find an alternative way, then please tell me."

The girl stood in silence.

"Then we will move onto the next phase beginning Wednesday at dusk."

The ginger nodded and left the room, leaving Kindling alone.

* * *

Again, Zach enjoyed another meal with Rose. But dinner was always different because this was the time of day in which Rose could not speak a word, she was too busy listening to the headmistress to put in her two cents. So all dinner consisted of was listening to McGonagall drone and watch the back of Rose's head as she went from eating to looking at McGonagall. Zach was seated to Rose's left and the Professors were positioned to their right, so whenever he looked to his right, all he saw was the back of Rose's ginger head. Or rather, that's all he wanted to look at.

After dinner, they stopped by the library as all normal Ravenclaws do, and headed toward the common room.

They sat by a window and looked up at the night sky. Zach tried to not think about anything, because a rowdy Ravenclaw common room is enough to set anyone on edge, but especially someone who could not only hear every word being uttered, but also every thought being thought.

Rose could feel his tension, so she sat closer to him in an attempt to soothe him, calm him down. It worked, her mind worked as a wall in between him and the rest of the room. Zach swore to himself to never read Rose's mind, or at least try not to, to the best of his ability. It became easier as she talked more, but it still took quite some willpower.

Especially now as she sat so close to him that their thighs brushed against each other. But fighting to not listen to Rose's thoughts was better than actually listening to that of strangers.

So for the rest of the evening they sat like this as Rose pointed out the constellations she knew by heart and told the legends of the stars. Eventually she grew tired and excused herself to go to her dorm. Not long after that was Zach alone in the common room yet again, left to have another sleepless night. Although at these times he did not sleep, he gained energy through the relaxation that the lack of movement brought him. Sitting in a completely empty room left him nothing to sense and therefore brought him peace. Zach did not sleep, but he did rest.

* * *

At dinner, Summer did not listen to the ramblings of McGonagall, she was too distracted with trying to find Dragos in the sea of students in the Great Hall. She searched up and down every table at least five times (and the Slytherin table 10 times) before she gave up. She told herself that maybe he was just in the Hospital Wing for some unexplained reason. Maybe he needed to use the restroom badly. Whatever the case, Summer would not let herself believe that he was gone. Or worse, a figure of her imagination.

She carried on after supper as her original invisible self. She went straight to her dorm after taking her precious time getting to the Hufflepuff quarters. Again, she checked to make sure the coast was clear before summoning her owl.

The tawny owl was named Rawty and was the wisest of her animal friends. Yes, very stereotypical, but true nonetheless.

"Good evening, Ms. Scott."

"And to you, Rawty." She pet his back and he cooed. "Something is troubling me, Rawty."

"What is it, milady?"

"Have you met anyone else like me?"

"Do you mean in the sense of being able to speak to animals?"

Summer nodded.

"Summer, people who speak to animals are called Creaturites. There are not many on this planet, but there is more than one."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I know of more like you. Have I _met_ more like you, well, I can only think of one."

"What do they call him?"

"I believe you know him as Dragos, Ms. Scott."

"How do you know this, Rawty?"

"Your meeting him has been expected for years. It has finally happened and that can only mean one thing."

Summer gave him a quizzical look.

"One thing of which I cannot speak. I am sorry."

Summer huffed. "Anyway, do you know that I can trust him, Rawty?"

"You will have to, milady, whether you like it or not."

With those words, Rawty flew away, out the window. He didn't do this for dramatic effect, just because he heard footsteps nearing the door. Summer pretended to be asleep and, eventually, actually fell asleep.

* * *

**The plot is beginning to show itself! :D**

**Review?**


End file.
